Meet John Doe
Meet John Doe is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season. It was the first part of a two-part story of the terror of Tempus. Plot Dirty politics gets a new layer of slime when fugitive from the future Tempus runs for president. Plot Summary Tempus is being held at an institution for the criminally insane. a Utopian peacekeeper named Andrus comes from the future to him back to Utopia for his trial. He leaves a replica of Tempus in his place so people from the present wouldn't ask questions. Tempus manages to escape Andrus and steals the time travel window to return to the twentieth century. He comes up with an entire new scheme to rule the world and destroy Superman. He takes on the identity of "John Doe" and runs for United States presidency. Along the way he travelled back to the twenty-fifth century and stole a sophisticated device called a subliminator, a powerful device that can send subliminal messages directly into the brain so that the people will vote for him. Andrus appears and tries to apprehend Tempus, who tries to use the time travel window again, but Andrus has deactivated it. He kidnaps the peacekeeper and holds him hostage When Lois and Clark see who "John Doe" really is, they discover at once that it is Tempus and have an interview with him. Tempus reveals through a conversation that he is indeed him and threatens to expose Superman's true identity if he interferes. Thanks to the subliminator that brainwashes the citizens by telephone, Tempus wins by a landslide and becomes the new president. He makes things worse for Superman by having federal bureaucracy harass him and then brainwashes Lois to drive her car off a cliff. An angry Superman confronts Tempus and warns him to leave Lois alone or he would pay dearly. After this, Tempus is even more determined to get rid of Superman, so he lets Andrus go and keeps Andrus' time window that only the peacekeeper can operate. Andrus then goes to Lois and Clark's house and asks for their help to bring Tempus to justice. He asks Clark to come with him to Utopia to help with the trial. He agrees and after promising Lois that he would return, they both go to Tempus' hotel suite, but Lois finds out from the institution that Tempus released the replica and runs to the suite also. Andrus finds out too late that the replica has been placed through the time travel window instead of Tempus. Knowing that no one can touch the window but Andrus, Tempus spitefully touches it himself while Superman is still in it, making it start to malfunction. Lois arrives just as Tempus is doing it and tries to save him, but Tempus stops her. The window lurches backwards and explodes in a flash. Afterwards a triumphant Tempus leaves and Andrus disappears as Superman is now in eternity so Utopia doesn't exist, leaving poor Lois alone. Guest Cast Recurring cast * Lane Davies as Tempus * Fred Willard as President Garner Guest starring * Robert Arce as Barrett * William Christopher as Andrus * Richard Cody as Randolph * Dennis Fimple as Homeless Man * Robert Gallo as Security Guard * Mary Amadeo Ingersoll as Suit #3 * Shirley Jordan as Cop * Cynthia Kania as Suit #2 * Ben L. McCain as TV Anchorman * Victor Raider-Wexler as Doctor Dussel * Scott Alan Smith as FAA Inspector Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes